


Lullabies

by StoleTarts



Series: Dragon Age: A How-To Guide [12]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Gen, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3876217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoleTarts/pseuds/StoleTarts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How three heroes sing their lovers to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullabies

**Author's Note:**

> I had specific pairings in mind from my own Dragon Age Universe fandom (I'll note these at the end), but I wanted these to be open enough for anyone to insert their own characters as much as possible.

_Alistair sings._

Some songs are from his childhood, hymns from the sisters heard through cold, stone walls. Some songs are tavern shanties learned from older Grey Wardens, how brave warriors once rode griffons through the sky...But most are simply hums, melodies created from their travels to ease the mind of the sleepy head resting against his shoulder at night.

_Cullen sings._

Chants are his favorite, naturally, and the fastest way to put the Hawke to sleep. With gentle hair strokes and teasing beard scratches, he helps the Champion remember the Chantry as a beautiful place. Light and love reflect from the former-Templar’s voice, as if sung from the Maker himself.

_The Inquisitor sings._

Dorian’s favorites are songs from his country. They ease the homesickness while serving as a reminder for hope and change. While the poems of love may have be written for anyone, these words tickling his ears are meant for him alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Alistair is meant to be singing to Izarre Cousland from How to Adopt a Future Grey-Warden/How to Become Warden-Commander. The scene is set while traveling together around Ferelden in a carriage or caravan after they are married. The flashback is a mirrored scene of them sitting in camp during the Blight.
> 
> Cullen is meant to be singing to Seren Hawke from Cullen and His Lingering Regrets. The scene is set to be sitting in the Chantry built in Skyhold. The flashback is a mirrored scene of them sitting together in the Chantry back in Kirkwall alone together before it was destroyed.
> 
> Dorian is being sung to by Vesper (Trevelyan) from Dorian and the King/Dorian's First Adventure/Dorian at Breakfast. The scene is set to being healed as Vesper eases his pain with gentle melodies during/after the Inquisition while in the field after a battle. The flashback is a mirrored scene of his scratched knees being healed from Dorian's First Adventure.


End file.
